nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shockfreeze
hi HI. MY NAME IS CRYS. YOU ARE LOUD. I LIKE TORTURING PEOPLE. I AM ON A SUGAR HIGH. BYEEEEEEE. 04:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Here it is Hope you like if you don't I'll try again. HI! I'm GJHUSKY or husky/huskeh tell me if you need help with anything, i'll be glad to help (most of the time at least) i hope to roleplay with you one day! Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 11:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Tis cool, and sounds nice~ Mmm... I'm not really good at this commenting thing, am I...? Either way, I liked it, and... yeah... My most complicated siggie so far. I'm so proud of it. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 05:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ps. You're awesome ;D For good measure, I measured my index and ring finger. I got 6.4 cm (ring) and 6.2 cm(index). Finally, I can go to sleep. Loudclaw, (I know, weird that I'm using usernames, right?) it's come to my attention, and several other users', that you and Afterlife and Redshade have been fighting. I've been told that you've been provoking After, which is causing you to argue. If I see this, or get a report about this one more time, you're each getting a chatban for a week. Then a month, the two months (etc., etc.). [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] I've explained myself in Chat. Loudclaw 09:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) By the way, Loud, you go to Misty's talk page and reply, not on your own page. ~Keeping annoymous-scared. (I know you're Gingerstripe.) June 24, 2013 This says differently. Ginger, I tend to reply on MY OWN page. So... Loudclaw 11:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi This will sound weird but found you♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 15:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Where have you been? I haven't seen you in at least a week D: ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 19:23, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I've been away. Sorry. Google Chrome now officially SUCKS for this Wiki... Can't log on for crap. Loudclaw 12:59, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I kicked you from chat in an attempt to get your attention. Please don't hate me. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Last you're hearing of me for about a month. Bai! (BTW, if you'll link me to the vacay signout page, I'll fill out a sheet tonight.) Loudclaw 14:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Bye Loud! We'll miss you and After! *hugs* [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] And we'll miss you guys. See you guys when we can return back, Raineh! Loudclaw 16:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) (shrug) remind me in one hour, and I'll lift the ban. kk Loud, chat. I got something to say ~Cinder Whats your Join.Me? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 16:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Please get on chat soon... I need to talk to you =/ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 00:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Im really sorry, Loud, I got carried away. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Tell Kitten I'm coming on after a bath I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry Loud but my chat just lags too bad on a iPad. I'll still RP I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 12:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Why the hell are you leaving rude messages to Strikeh? '''Rainy Talk Blog 13:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Loud do you want one of winxclaws kits?the one left is lionkit its ok if you dont want to and please be polite about the answer.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! =] Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 16:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy. How are you? Doing better? Okay? *hugs* [[User:Rainsplash987|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] Dear Loud, I know i said i miss Lizard and that is not going to change ok? all I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for whatever I've said to and i am your Friend. It's just that it was easy for everyone to get me mad yesterday.Love you like a Brother Loud! Sincerly, Kitty I suppose... (sigh) I guess I should apologise somewhere that can't be lost so easily as chat, I suppose. So: I'm sorry for kicking you for swearing. I'm sorry for wanting to trash Metroid and all that. I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm sorry for not really understanding that you were posting the lyrics to the trashy song you sung in a video. I'm sorry for implying that I insanely wanted to ban you. I'm sorry for being an *ssstick. I'm sorry for kicking you without notification, as soon as I saw your swearing. I'm sorry for being pushy. I'm sorry for making you feel like an unloved person. I'm sorry for releasing the tension between us. I'm sorry for starting this rift-thing. I'm sorry for my vanity pursuading me that I mean something to you when I don't. I'm sorry for having so many things to say sorry for. So, mmm, I hope Ninja's happy with just you for company. Not that you're likely to accept my apology after what happened, but yeah. -- Jet :Apology accepted, Jet, but... I felt awful when I was just kicked constantly by you... 14:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry about that... Not that it's particularly relevant, but please can you refrain from swearing via signature? Also, the message is irrelevant, because I unclearly care about you, y'know. Thanks~ Also, can you tell me how you got chat-banned? O.o Right, sure, whatever you say. Stop throwing your tantrums- you were annoying everyone on chat; I didn't ban you for just one reason in particular. And another thing, I don't think anything about your songfic because I haven't and will not read it. Understand? '''Rainy User Talk Blog 12:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, admin message time. I need to talk to you about a couple of things, so please tell me when you're on. Thanks. Rainy User Talk Blog 00:43, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Banned Loudclaw, I'm banning you for a day(see the reason here) and I have a good mind to ban you for a lot longer. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Please get your act together, because quite frankly I'm sick of this. Problem? Say it on IRC and I'll get back to you when I can. Rainy User Talk Blog 13:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Online Hai Loudy. Are ya online? Can we chat on the chat xD? -- Lizard Talk! 12:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Lucky for you I was checking my email xP And yes of course I do! I wanna see this game grow. And sure~! I'd love to test the your experiments on the game. That is If you want me to test them of course xP Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 04:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat owo Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 01:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) hello Creepy wolves (talk) 14:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC)creepy wloves aka anthonyCreepy wolves (talk) 14:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) will you please go to the chat Creepy wolves (talk) 17:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC)creepy wolves aka anthonyCreepy wolves (talk) 17:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC)